Pokemon Movie 16: Extremespeed Genesect and Mewtwo's Awakening
by Swift4Sweeper
Summary: The 16th Pokemon movie!
1. Past and Present Collide

Well, I haven't done this in a while, so to coincide with the recent Japanese release, here is the 16th Pokemon movie: Extremespeed Genesect and Mewtwo's Awakening!

The ever-changing Pokemon world! Filled with an abundance of creatures known as Pokemon! To this day, new Pokemon are being discovered. If you tried to count all the Pokemon in this world, you would never finish! They populate the land, swim through the ocean blue, skim through the skies! There are even Pokemon that are considered deities!

**BUT…**

There are those who seek to control the power of Pokemon, forcing them into labor for their own selfish desires. Some have even gone out of their way to create Pokemon, cloned from existing DNA, or modifying them into weapons.

**BUT…**

There are also ones who seek tranquility, and peace with Pokemon. Like Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Working with his partner Pikachu, his goal is to become a Pokemon Master! His travels have taken him far and wide, and allowed him to meet new friends (flashback to Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn) like Cilan and Iris. Today, after hearing of it from good friend Professor Oak, they have now journeyed to New Tork City, to study the Pokemon living at the famous Pokemon Hills! Unknown to them, however, their experience will forever imprint itself in their minds…

(Far Away, 2 days before the events of the Movie)

In a faraway place, where an endless blizzard reigns, there is a Pokemon flying around with some Pidove. That Pokemon's name…is Mewtwo.

_What a pleasant time._ thought Mewtwo. _Nothing could go wrong._

How wrong Mewtwo was.

Mewtwo was then battered by fierce winds, and thrust upwards, and tossed into the upper atmosphere. _This is not a place for me_. thought Mewtwo, as he flew back down.

Nearby, five Pokemon had flown to the top of a mountain. They were the Genesect. Four of them were purple, but the fifth was red. They were recently revived into this world by an evil group called Team Plasma, and modified to become weapons. The purple ones were fitted with special drives to make the attack launched from their cannons, different types. The red one was gifted with the ability to use Extremespeed. They escaped, but, due to their poor vision, they wandered the world, and landed here.

The red one muttered, "**WHAT…HAPPENED…TO…OUR…WORLD?"** The cannons on the five's backs all glowed, and then, a blue beam, a light blue beam, a yellow beam, a fiery orange beam, and a purple-black beam all fired at a snow mound, blowing it sky high, causing an avalanche.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo noticed this, and floated down to the Genesect. Using his psychic powers, he stopped the avalanche, and saved the purple Genesect, who were caught in the snow slide. The fifth one merely stared, and watched this. Then, Mewtwo read the minds of the five, and became troubled by their predicament. _"I was created by humans, like you._" he said._ "Unfortunately, the world you lived in has gone, and a new one has replaced it._"

Hearing these words, the red Genesect became enraged, and attacked Mewtwo, who moved out of the way. The five then flew off, towards a desertous area with a city in the middle: New Tork City.

"_I must stop them._" said Mewtwo, flying after them.

The Genesect approached the city, and due to their poor vision, mistook the city for the pillars of stones that were the home.

"**THERE."**__shouted the Red Genesect, flying towards it, the purple Genesect tailing it, and Mewtwo following not too far behind.

(Present)

"Wow! New Tork City's park is amazing! Look at all the Pokemon!" shouted Ash Ketchum, with his Pikachu agreeing.

"What a little kid!" muttered Iris. Her Axew merely sighed.

"Like you've seen all of these Pokemon before!" retorted Ash. Iris sweatdropped.

"Now, now, let's not fight." intervened Cilan. "You two fighting creates a tornado of bad flavor, dissatisfying the happy customer!"

"The Pokemon Hills are a really cool place." said Iris. "Ooh, look at that pond!" She raced over to it.

"Look at the water Pokemon!" grinned Cilan.

"Wow! It's a Feraligatr! You don't see them much! Hey! Come on out everyone!" exclaimed Ash. Out came his Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott, Leavanny, and Charizard. Meanwhile, Iris brought out her Excadrill, Emolga, and Dragonite. Cilan brought out his Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk. The eleven, along with Pikachu and Axew, began to roam the garden and pond.

Some Dwebble and Houndoom had taken a shine to Crustle, while Leavanny was making new clothes for some Sewaddle. Emolga, Charizard, and Dragonite were flying with some Pidgeot, Oshawott was playing with some Wooper, Excadrill was talking to a Persian, Pignite and Snivy were playing on a slide, Stunfisk was saying hello to a Blitzle, while Pikachu, Axew, and Pansage were just running around.

Meanwhile, a shy Sableye had taken a liking to Ash, and the two were now playing together. Cilan was making some lunch for everyone in the area, while Iris was swinging from some trees with some Shiftry.

The Genesect, meanwhile, had split up, and were now all surveying the area. One of the purple Genesect, codename: Douse, had stopped to rest in its flight form by the lake, having noticed Ash nearby, who was observing the rare Ortus Flower.

Ash approached Douse, and poked it. "Is this thing alive?" he said, walking on top of it. Pikachu had come over to see what crazy thing his trainer was doing now. "Is it a Pokemon?" Douse woke up, and began zooming around the pond, with Ash and Pikachu surfing on top!

"YEAH!" Ash shouted. Cilan and Iris heard him, and ran over as Ash, Pikachu and Douse came back.

"Ash, what are you doing?" questioned Iris.

"I was surfing on this…Pokemon?" Ash replied. He jumped back in surprise as Douse unfolded itself. "Are you a Pokemon?"

"…**Y-…YES."**__It replied in a timid voice.

"What's your name?" asked Cilan.

"…**D-Douse."**

"It's nice to meet you, Douse. I'm Ash, and this is my very best friend and partner Pikachu!"

"I'm Iris, and this is my buddy Axew!"

"I'm Cilan, Pokemon Connoisseur!"

Douse then noticed the Ortus Flowers, and said, **"I like this flower."**

"It's called the Ortus flower. You have good taste. New Tork City is the only place where they grow!"

"**New…Tork…City? Is that where I am?"** asked Douse.

"Yeah. Why? Are you lost?" asked Iris.

"…**I…want to go home." **whimpered Douse.

"…I'll help you get home!" said Ash.

"**You…will?**" sniffled Douse.

"Of course!" smiled Ash.

"**Thank…you."**

"Uh, Ash?" muttered Cilan.

"Yeah?" replied Ash.

"How do you plan on helping Douse get home?" inquired Iris.

"I have no idea." said Ash.

Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, and Axew all fell down, anime-style.


	2. Red

Just then, the Red Genesect, and the other three purple Genesect noticed Douse talking with humans. HUMANS!

Red floated down, along with Codename: Shock. Red called to Douse, "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOUSE?"**

"Hey Douse, are they friends of yours?"

"**RED, THEY FRIENDS." **called Douse.

"**THEY ARE ALL ENEMIES."** replied Red angrily, as it and Shock both fired Signal Beam, hitting Ash, Iris and Cilan.

"Hey, what was that for?" yelled Ash. Red fired another Signal Beam. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched the electric attack at the bug, but it was easily pushed back, and the Signal Beam exploded against Pikachu, causing near fatal damage.

"**DOUSE, ATTACK THEM NOW."** commanded Red. When Douse shook its head in reply, Red's eyes glowed in an attempt to control Douse's mind. Douse convulsed in pain, and then, its eyes began glowing red. The cannon on its back launched a watery blue laser at the three, its body not able to resist Red's control.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo had been floating above the city, searching for the Genesect, and noticed the explosions from the Signal Beam, and flew down just in time to see Douse launch its attack. Mewtwo formed a protective barrier around the three humans, and the attack parted, protecting the kids. Mewtwo landed on the ground.

Ash, who had been kneeling on the ground, looking at Pikachu worried, looked up, and was shocked to see…Mewtwo. "Aren't you…"

"_I am Mewtwo. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah." replied Ash, iris and Cilan.

"_Not you three, I was talking to Pikachu and Axew."_ Pikachu weakly nodded, as did Axew. Mewtwo nodded, satisfied.

The five Genesect, including Douse, who was still under Red's control, had flown off, and Ash noticed that. "What were they?"

"_They are the Genesect. They were Pokemon that lived millions of years ago, but were revived by people, and turned into machines."_

"So they were created by people?" said Iris, revolted.

"_Yes. I am as well."_

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cilan.

Mewtwo merely stared at them, and said, _"Forget that you met me._" Mewtwo then flew off in the direction the Genesect went.

(Pokemon Center)

"Nurse Joy, have you ever heard of Mewtwo or Genesect?" asked Iris.

"No. They sound dangerous though." replied Nurse Joy, worriedly.

"Even I've never heard of them, and I know every Pokemon in existence." said Eric, who was one of the Pokemon Hills' park rangers. "They do sound dangerous."

"No, I'm sure that Douse was friendly." mumbled Ash.

"Ash, it sounded like you had heard of Mewtwo before. Do you know it?" asked Cilan.

"I don't think it's the same one, but you bet I know it." said Ash.

(Flashback with Ash's commentary underlined)

"I met Mewtwo when I was traveling through the Johto Region. My friends Brock, Misty, and I had reached Mount Quena, which is Johto's tallest mountain."

**(Scenes of Mount Quena, Purity Lake.)**

"We had to travel over the mountain because we missed the shuttle service that traveled around it. We went with a couple of people, and an undercover Team Rocket agent. We eventually were separated from Pikachu."

**(Scenes of Pikachu meeting the clone Pokemon, meeting Pikachu-two.)**

"Team Rocket eventually showed up, and its leader attempted to capture Mewtwo, so he could control its powers. We eventually freed it, but it was wounded, so I helped it recover. Eventually, we parted ways."

**(Scenes of Giovanni, Team Rocket, Mewtwo's capture, release, and Mewtwo being thrown into the Purity Lake, leaving Mount Quena.)**

(End Flashback)

"Wow, what an amazing story." said Iris.

"It has the flavor of mystery combined with the essence of suspense that always keeps you on your toes." commented Cilan.

Speaking of Team Rocket, the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth had watched the events at the pond, and had been listening to the conversation.

"All those primo Pokemon poised to be plucked!" cackled Jessie.

"With that kind of firepower in those Genesect and Mewtwo, we'd be unstoppable!" laughed James.

"And when we patch Pikachu into this quilt of power, we'd be the rulers of the world!" sneered Meowth.

"So, it's Operation Grab-Those-Powerful-Pokemon!"

"Grabbing those Pokemon will buy us crowns to look upon! Giving them to the boss while the twerps take to the loss! Soon we'll all be rich!" sang the trio.

Meanwhile, the Genesect had been building a cocoon at the Pokemon Hills, and were attacking the Persians and Houndoom that attempted to stop them. Feraligatr, however, was continuously attacking, but was being battered back with every attempt. Eventually, Feraligatr collapsed.

The cocoon's threads had been partially destroyed, thanks to Feraligatr, and began constricting the power lines nearby, cutting the power, and sending bolts of electricity everywhere, hitting a Lotad, a Loudred, and a Ralts, severely injuring them all.

Somehow, the Ralts managed to find Cilan later on, as he, Iris, Ash, and Eric went to find the Genesect, after being informed that the Genesect were nearby, courtesy of Sableye. He rushed it back to the Pokemon Center.

Later that night, Mewtwo found itself standing on the top of one the bridges, and thought to himself, _I remember my life before this_.

(Flashback)

Mewtwo is being tortured, and is experimented on by people in the shadows, who were laughing. She escapes by using Psystrike, and flies away, injured. Mewtwo collapses into a deep hole, and rests for a while. Pokemon bring him berries, restoring Mewtwo's strength. Mewtwo smiles and thanks them, and flies away. Mewtwo thinks to himself, _I am not alone in this world._

(End Flashback)

_These Genesect need to realize that they live in this world now, and that they can be accepted into this place, just like I was._ thought Mewtwo.

Meanwhile, Ash, Iris, and Eric had been scowering the area with Sableye, and were nearing the cocoon, unbeknownst to them. Sableye, however, saw Feraligatr's limp form off to the left, and ran to him. Sableye tried to wake up Feraligatr, and succeeded. Ash helped Feraligatr get up, and supported him. He stared in awe at the giant cocoon, and the Genesect that were building it.

"I think we found them." said Eric.


	3. Mega Mewtwo

"I think we found it." said Eric, staring at the giant cocoon.

"It's massive!" remarked Iris.

"Look!" called Ash. "Isn't that Douse flying down to us?" True to form, it was, and its eyes were now back to normal.

"**HELLO. I AM SORRY ABOUT BEFORE. I CAN NOT RESIST ORDERS FROM OUR LEADER."**__mumbled Douse. It then walked over to a flower. "**I LIKE THIS FLOWER."** It pointed at the flower.

"I know that flower!" exclaimed Eric.

"You bet. It's an Ortus Flower!" added Ash.

"**THIS FLOWER GREW AT MY HOME"** said Douse, who then whimpered. **"I WANT TO GO HOME…"**

"I promise you, I'll help you." said Ash.

Meanwhile, Eric noticed that some of the power lines were being snagged by the cocoon threads. "I'm worried." he said. "If those wires break, the city will be in danger due to the loss of power!"

"Then let's stop them!" screeched Iris.

Unfortunately, the actions of our heroes did not go unnoticed by codename: Burn and codename: Chill, as they pointed them out to Red and Shock. The four flew down to the group.

"**BE GONE.**" buzzed Red, who fired a Signal Beam, which Sableye countered with Shadow Ball. Pikachu countered a Blaze Kick from Red with Iron Tail, but was then hit by Chill's Signal Beam. Axew's Dragon Rage and Burn's fiery red laser attack collided with a vengeance, throwing them both back.

Suddenly, light shimmered in front of Ash and co. When it faded, Mewtwo stood, or rather levitated there.

"_This is a human place, not your home." _telepathized Mewtwo. _"Come with me in peace, and we can find you a better place to live. Do not terrorize the Pokemon that live here._"

"**NO. THIS IS OUR HOME. YOU LEAVE.**" countered Red, who launched a Blaze Kick, while Mewtwo countered with Aura Sphere.

"_I will not fight with one that I sympathize so much with!" _growled Mewtwo, as the two zoomed into the sky, leaving behind a blue streak, and a red streak.

The two barraged each other with attacks, some causing explosions due to them hitting buildings or trees. As they approached City Square, the sonic boom caused by the speed woke a nearby Eevee with its female and male companions. The Eevee growled in annoyance.

Elsewhere, the other three Genesect had taken the fight with Ash outside, and were now attacking at random. Ash had called out all of his current team, and they were firing attacks at the three.

Feraligatr, who had been revived moments earlier, was leading a team of water Pokemon that knew Hydro Pump to put out the fires spreading across the city. A tag team trio of Wooper sat on Cilan's Crustle's back, launching Hydro Pumps. Cilan had returned to help earlier with his team, and a group of Persian.

Eric was down in the city's generator room, working to keep the power alive, working with some Thunderbolt wielding Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Shock decided to get Ash out of the way permanently by launching its yellow laser attack straight at Ash and Pikachu, but Douse's watery blue laser attack countered it with ease. Noticing this, Axew responded with Scratch.

Up above, Mewtwo and Red were having an intense stare-down by the city bridge, as Mewtwo was suddenly hidden by a blue light, with turquoise circles of energy. Inside, Mewtwo's form changed, and it said, "_I will resort to force now."_ It flew at Red with light speed, as Red hurried away with its red colored ExtremeSpeed. All over town they went, attacking each other. Red thought for a moment he had out sped Mewtwo and lost it, until it heard, "_I am faster than you."_

It was promptly hit with Aura Sphere.

Out of the smoke, Red flew in, and missed with its Blaze Kick, and took a Psystrike, and evaded Mewtwo's Psychic. It used Signal Beam, which hit, and flew in with ExtremeSpeed, and scored a combo with Blaze Kick, hurdling Mewtwo to the ground below.

Meanwhile, Ash was evacuating all the Pokemon, when he noticed Mewtwo's falling form. He thrust out his hand, and somehow caught it.

"_Why are you helping me?"_ Mewtwo asked in awe.

"Everyone deserves a helping hand if they need one." grinned Ash.

Mewtwo's eyes widened, then it smiled, and used Psychic to levitate itself on to the platform.

"You look different now. What did you do?" Ash asked.

"It is known as Mega-Evolution. Some Pokemon can do that to become stronger during battle. I am one of them." replied Mewtwo.

"Cool." Ash breathed.

All of a sudden, the four opposing Genesect flew down to where Ash and Mewtwo were, and began charging their lasers. Ash, however, decided to try and reason with them.

"Please, stop! Try to understand! We're not your enemies! You're hurting these innocent people and Pokemon! You have to stop!"

"**ALL ENEMIES MUST BE ELIMINATED."** chorused the Genesect, as they fired at Ash, who stood there with arms wide, defiant and brave.

But, out of the blue, Douse raced in front of Ash to protect him and Mewtwo from danger.

Then, the explosion.

It was so intense, that Ash, Pikachu, and Mewtwo were thrown into trees. Mewtwo was fine, and so was Pikachu, having been protected from the blow by Ash.

Ash, however, was clearly in terrible pain, as his breaths came out in short, quick gasps. He might've broken a rib.

What about Douse?

Reader, for that answer, I leave you to ponder.

***********NOTE***********

I have recently been receiving some very negative comments, including one person, who called me a stupid piece of s***, and a f*****. I tell you this, SCREW YOU. This Fanfiction is for friendly, rarely violent stories that I take the time out of my personal life to write. I understand that my update schedule is worse than ProtonJon's on YouTube, but I'm glad to see that my Swifts are patient.

The reason this chapter took so long to update is because I have been following up on X and Y, and when I heard that Mewtwo's new form was a Mega Evolution, I had to put that in. Sorry!

Another thing, I'm heading back to school in a couple of days, so posting will be a little rarer than normal. I ask for patience, as I continue to juggle school, plays, sports, extracurricular activities, and personal activities.

Thank you.

-Swift4Sweeper

No inappropriate remarks or I shall feed you to the Kyurem from my other story!


	4. Memories can change one forever

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

This is short chapter, sorry. Just wanted to do an update, and to let you know, this is probably the second or third to last chapter. For some reason, Microsoft Word stopped working on me, so now I'm going to have to use Google Docs. As I make this transition, I'd like to thank you for your patience. It'll take a little time to get used to this change, but for now, here's Chapter 4!

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Ash and Pikachu, unharmed, as was Mewtwo.

Douse, however, was not.

It's eyes were black, and it was not moving at all. Douse...was gone.

Tears built in Ash's eyes as he wept, while Mewtwo looked onward in horror. Pikachu sobbed softly.

Mewtwo floated over, and placed its hand on Douse's head, and began to read its memories. He was shocked when he saw Douse protecting humans, and crying when a Houndoom's Flamethrower destroyed several Ortus flowers. Then, Mewtwo noticed a flicker of life still in Douse. Mewtwo concentrated its psychic powers on it, restoring it to its original way. Finally, Mewtwo's hand withdrew, and Douse stirred.

Ash gasped as he saw Douse's eyes flicker with life. "I'M SO HAPPY." mumbled Douse groggily.

Ash helped Douse to its feet. Red, however had seen all this, and was beside himself with rage. "ATTACK NOW." The three other Genesect flew at Mewtwo, but were slammed into a fire by Psychic.

"These humans are not your foes. And I will not fight you any longer!" Mewtwo then sent out psychic waves in an attempt to communicate with them. Placing images of Ash and his friends, the Genesect were horrified by the destruction they had caused.

They then flew out of the fire, and rejoined Red. "ATTACK THE ENEMIES AGAIN." raged Red.

To the shock of all, the three did nothing, except say, "THEY...ARE NOT...OUR...ENEMIES."

Hearing this, Red went past red level on the anger chart and into full on psychotic rage monster. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS. ATTACK THEM NOW!" The three merely shook their heads. They then raced off to help put out the fires. Red, however, sucker punched a defenseless Mewtwo, throwing it into a wall.

"I'm through with trying to reason with you! Time to put you in your place!" yelled Mewtwo, as it and Red charged at each other.

"Stop."

The two raging opponents skidded o a sudden halt, and stared in wonder at the figure in front of them.

Ash had stopped their battle.

Mewtwo had a sudden flashback to a battle on a stormy island with a certain pink psychic floating feline named Mew, and a young boy racing out on to the field, and being turned to stone after being hit by their attacks. _Just like before. How could have I not recognized him?_

__"This battle ends now you two." said Ash.


	5. Friendly Conclusion (With AN at end)

"_Get out of the way huma_n," said Mewtwo. _"You can not interfere in this._"

"Well to bad, because I am," retorted Ash. "This fighting has gone out of control. You HAVE to stop."

"**I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL ALL ENEMIES ARE ELIMINATED.**" buzzed Red.

_"Same here."_ added Mewtwo. _"Now get lost!"_ Mewtwo used Psychic to try and force Ash out.

"No!" Ash struggled. "I promised to bring Douse to its home! I won't sit by when a Pokemon is in need. No Pokemon is unworthy of help. That's what truly sets the strong and the weak apart! The strong are those who help the weak stand!"

Mewtwo gasped in shock. Ash hadn't really changed in all this time. He was still willing to do whatever it took to stop any fighting.

**"RED, STOP, PLEASE."** The four purple Genesect pleaded with Red to stop. Red said nothing for a moment.

**"NO. ALL ENEMIES MUST BE DESTROYED!"** raged Red. He launched a Signal Beam at some Persian, scattering them while hitting one.

Mewtwo reached its limit. He changed form once again, and grabbed hold of Red, locking it in place with Psychic. "We are going someplace where we can both hurt no one: to the very limit!" Mewtwo's speed increased as the two entered the upper atmosphere, frost accumulating on them like a blizzard. Just as it seemed they would both freeze, a sunrise glimmered on the horizon.

**"Do you see? This must be our purpose: spread happiness in this period."** mouthed Mewtwo, barely lucid.

Red merely nodded slowly.** "WE...SHOULD...GO...H-H...HOME…"**

Mewtwo lost the fight with unconsciousness as Psychic faded, and it and Red plummeted downward at terminal velocity. Red grabbed onto Mewtwo to protect the falling feline, but Red slipped into darkness as well.

Down below, Ash and co. had been watching Mewtwo ascend beyond their line of sight. Ash gasped when he saw the two falling at 400+ mph. "We have to do something! Charizard, I choose you!"

"Dragonite, you're on air control duty!" called Iris. The two dragons attempted to make a net with the cocoon threads in mid-air, but the two fireballs that were Mewtwo and Red singed through them with ease.

Ash growled in frustration. Then, a stroke of genius hit him. "Oshawott, I choose you!" His little otter Pokemon came out. "Use Hydro Pump to make a cushion of water! Anyone that knows Water Gun or Hydro Pump, please help out!" He said that to the other Pokemon standing in awe. In no time, a massive cushion of water had stopped the two free-fallers.

Unfortunately, the water also pushed them into the pond where Ash met Douse. Ash and Feraligatr dived in, and swam downwards to the unconscious duo. Ash kicked upward with Mewtwo, while Feraligatr swam vertically with Red.

(Later)

**"EVERYONE ARE FRIENDS."** happily said Red, now having been revived and calmed down. The other four nodded in agreement.

Mewtwo, also revived grinned in approval. It floated next to Ash, and said,_ "Thank you, Ash. You are truly inspirational. _Ash chuckled.

"Now that we're all awake, I want to tell you an idea that I had…"

(Later Still)

In a canyon, the canyon that had been in one of the pictures Eric's home with the Ortus flowers. The cocoon had been moved and was appearing the be levitating with four thick strands of silk preventing an ugly collapse. The five Genesect happily flew around the structure.

Douse then landed next to Ash, and said,** "I LIKE THIS PLACE A LOT. THERE ARE PRETTY FLOWERS GROWING HERE, AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY."**

"I told you I would bring you home: a new home." replied Ash casually, but with a big smile.

**"I LIKE EVERYONE! I'M GLAD TO HAVE MET YOU, AND HOPEFULLY AGAIN IN THE FUTURE. WELL...GOODBYE!"** Douse flew off to its home.

Behind Eric, Mewtwo smiled, and said,_ "You impress me again Ash. Thanks to you, I have no need to worry about the Genesect anymore, as well as a good home. I am glad to have seen you again...and met your friends. But, this is where we part. Until we meet again…"_ Mewtwo disappeared in a sparkle of lights.

The sparkles spread in the wind, glowing with the setting sun, illuminating our heroes faces, as another chapter in the journey quietly finishes transcribing itself.

(A.N.) - And so, another movie turned Fanfiction story ends. Next year for 2014, don't worry, I'll do one for the 17th movie.

My next project is a journey story of my character in the Kalos region. Should be up soon. I can't decide between the names Dallas or Leo. Give your input please!

I honestly think that the XY anime series is going to be FANTASTIC, and until next time, keep locking on in your dreams! (Or, if you're playing X or Y which was just released 35 minutes ago (chapter was put up at 12:35 AM 10/12/13), lock in your opponent with Swift...or Aerial Ace...or Shock Wave...or Aura Sphere! I love Aura Sphere.


End file.
